The present invention relates to an apparatus for installing a material which is processed by using chemicals.
Chemical treatment facilities are known for performing acid washing and alkaline washing as a pretreatment of plating. For such processing, members under treatment must be fixed in such treatment facilities which require use of chemicals. To this end, resin-based materials resistant to acid and alkali are generally used for a base on which a member under treatment is mounted. Also, for mounting the member under treatment on the base, it is necessary to fix the member on the base with a screw, or the like. However, the base made of the resin-based material is not suitable for a general screw fastening structure due to the soft nature of the resin-based material. Thus, in conventional chemical treatment facilities, to fix a member on a base made of a resin-based material, a coil-shaped screw is embedded as a reinforcement into an internally threaded hole formed in the base, and a bolt or the like is fastened to the screw reinforcement. This way, a member under treatment is fixed on the base using the bolt.
The reinforcement member is a type of coil spring which has a strength substantially identical to the male thread of the bolt and has a rhombic shape in cross-section. The reinforcement member is inserted into a hole which is previously threaded such that the outer periphery of the reinforcement member fits into the threaded hole, and a male thread is inserted along the inner face of the reinforcement member.
Since the above-mentioned reinforcement member is damaged by acid or the like to result in deformation thereof, it cannot be used for a long term. If this spring-shaped reinforcement member is readily replaceable, the base can be reused by replacing a damaged reinforcement member with a new one. However, since removal of the spring-shaped reinforcement member is difficult, the reuse of the base is also difficult, thus giving rise to a problem that the entire base including the reinforcement member must be replaced. Also, in treatment facilities using chemicals, it is desired in some cases that not only members under treatment but also fixtures of members coupled to a treatment facility itself, such as an open/close lid of the treatment facility be replaced in part. In such a case, a spring-shaped reinforcement member, if used in a treatment facility, would require replacement of the treatment facility itself due to the difficult removal of the reinforcement member.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for installing a material which is processed by using chemicals, which allows for easy replacement of a part of a treatment facility in which chemicals are used.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides an apparatus for installing a material which is processed by using chemicals for coupling a first member to a second member. The member coupling device includes a tapered implant which is embedded in a tapered hole portion formed in the first member, and is comprised of a tapered portion having an outer surface in the form of a circular truncated cone, and a projecting portion formed at an end face on an enlarged side of the tapered portion, protruding from the tapered portion, and having a plane orthogonal to the axial direction of the tapered portion. The first and second members are sandwiched between the tapered implant and a fastening member and coupled to each other by engaging the tapered implant with the fastening member in a screw coupling configuration.
With the structure as described, the tapered implant for fastening the first and second members can be readily removed and again embedded, thereby making it possible to readily replace a portion of a treatment facility which uses chemicals.